To Comfort a Dragon Slayer
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: A little after story of A Dragon to Light the Way...Natsu hasn't been acting like himself lately and Lisanna is determined to find out why. Rated T for a little fluff and cuddling...please RxR...I also want to apologize, I just recently realized that the third chapter was to a different story, and have hopefully fixed it now... please enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

To Comfort a Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1

Lisanna watched Natsu as he stood in the corner, his gaze watching Lucy closely as she and Sting talked about their up and coming wedding. She knew that he stilled blamed himself for the incident three months ago. She just didn't know how to show him that it wasn't his fault that Tyrin had taken on his form while Merida pulled the strings from the background. In truth, while the guild knew Lucy's half of the story, Natsu refused to tell anyone about his half. He didn't tell anyone about how Merida had managed to capture him and Happy, and he also didn't talk about the abuse that he had suffered at the woman's hands. In all honesty, Lisanna wanted to do nothing more than head to where the woman was being held and beat the shit out of her, but knew that would cause only trouble for the guild. As well as trouble for Natsu.

"Well, that's a scary face." Laxus rumbled as he and the Thunder Tribe eased into the seats around her. She blinked and smiled at him before glancing back toward Natsu.

"Still hung up about how he wont tell anything that happened to him?" Laxus asked, and she sighed before she nodded her head. Laxus knew her feelings toward the Fire Dragon Slayer, but had never held it over her head when she began to worry about him. She glanced at the blonde Lighting Dragon Slayer, surprised to see that he was staring at the young man as well, a contemplating look on his face.

"I'm sure he will come around eventually. Right now I think he just wants to make sure that one of his dear friends is truly alright, but to afraid to approach Blondie." He stated, causing her to smile and look toward Lucy and Sting. It hadn't been long when everyone got back that those two disappeared for a few days. When they returned everyone had saw that Lucy was properly mated to the Light Dragon Slayer, but they were still going to have a wedding that they wanted everyone attend. What had surprised everyone the most was when Sting had asked Master Makarov if they could join the two guilds into one large guild. That way, Lucy didn't have to choose between the two.

Master had put it to the vote, and no one had rejected the idea. It was something that everyone was excited about, since it meant not only the two strongest guilds of Fiore would combine, but also because it meant a lot more new friends and a larger family. Which no one of Fairy Tail would reject. At first, Natsu had celebrated along with everyone, but soon it was like something had started to come over him. He would look at Lucy, and a pained expression would come across his face. Then he would look at her, only to look away with an unreadable expression. She wasn't sure what it was, but wished that there was something that she could do about it.

"Lisanna! Can you come here for a minute?" Mira called over the crowd, and Lisanna glanced at the bar before standing and making her way to her older sister.

"What is it Mira?" She asked, blinking when she smiled and waved her closer so no one could overhear.

"I noticed how you were looking at Natsu, and was wondering if you still liked him?" Mira whispered, causing her to go wide eyed at the thought of falling victim to one of her matchmaking schemes.

"Mira! No! He's is in no shape to deal with something like that, it is obvious that something is bothering him and I don't want to add to that." She hissed, watching as her sister blinked at her and knew that she was surprised by her actions. She had never refused her sister like that, but didn't want to bother Natsu by trying to force him to be happy.

"But that is the point. He might tell something to you, if you two just spent some more time with each other and rekindled that old flame of yours." She whispered, but Lisanna shook her head. She wasn't about to pull him into a trap like that, especially since she knew getting him to say something that he didn't want to be said was impossible. Not even Master had been able to get him to open up about what all had happened, and she knew that if their Master couldn't then she didn't stand a chance to do so.

"I'm not pushing him Mira. It's obvious he wants to work through this by himself first, when he wants to talk to somebody he will." She stated, only to blink when her sister glared at her with a frown.

"You know damn well that he wont." Mira hissed, surprising her into leaning back some as she stared at her eldest sibling in shock. "You know he is hard headed and stubborn. He will try to shoulder all the burden himself until he rather snaps, or the burden crushes him completely. He needs someone to lean against every now and again Lisanna, and I think you would be the best person for him."

Lisanna stared at her sister, and then found her gaze wondering to the young man. He was leaning against the wall now, his eyes downcast with a haunting expression within them. She knew that expression, having seen it a few times before. He was blaming himself for something, but wasn't about to tell anyone what it was. Biting her bottom lip she glanced around the guild until her eyes landed on who she was looking for. Happy, the small Exceed that she and Natsu had hatched was talking with Carla and Lily. While she knew the blue cat wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened to them while they were imprisoned, he could probably at least tell them what had Natsu so down lately. Only problem, how was she suppose to talk to the cat without alerting Natsu to what she was doing?

"That wont work Lisanna. I've already tried, and any mention of it only upsets him. Usually to the point where he will go over to Natsu and ask to leave." Mira stated, drawing her gaze and she sighed in defeat. There had to be some way to get through to Natsu, because seeing him like this was becoming painful for her.

"I guess I could try your plan. Although, I'm not so sure that he will agree with going out with me." She muttered, watching as Mira thought for a moment and then a spark entered her gaze.

"Ask him to go on a walk with you through Magnolia. He always enjoyed doing that with you, maybe it will cheer him up some. This way he can remember that he still has people here for him. You don't have to push him into telling him anything today, just a little at a time until he feels like he can give you some of the burden that he is carrying on his shoulders." She stated, and Lisanna inhaled before exhaling. Giving a nod, she straightened and started toward Natsu, glad that everyone kept to their own business this time since dealing with the Fire Dragon Slayer now was a little risky.

"Natsu." She stated, a smile on her face as she approached but blinked when he merely continued to stare at the ground. His eyes distant and cold. She cleared her throat, bending down slightly to be in his line of sight, and watched as he blinked quickly before finally focusing on her.

"Oh. Hey Lisanna. Did you need something?" He asked, and she smiled again before stepping closer to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk around Magnolia with me." She stated, watching as confusion crossed his face for a moment before he gave a nod. Smiling she wrapped her hand carefully around his and tugged him toward the door.

Once outside they started walking in a random direction, and she racked her brain for anything to talk about without touching on the subject of whatever was bothering him. She was about to ask him how his training was going, but kept her mouth closed as she saw that the look was on his face again. She gave a mental sigh and looked down, she didn't like knowing that he was in this kind of pain and that she couldn't do anything to help him. Especially after all the times he had helped her out. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped ahead of him and blocked his path. Staring him right in the eye as he looked at her with confusion.

"Is something wrong Lisanna?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip from going off on him. She had to handle this delicately, or else he would merely shut her out and walk away.

"Natsu, something is wrong. But only you can tell me what it is." She stated, watching as his eyes widened a fraction before he lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his hair and the lower part of his face was hidden in his scarf.

"I don't want to talk about it Lisanna." He whispered so softly that she had to lean forward slightly to hear him. She frowned, and even though Mira had told her not to push him, she knew that it was the only way to get something out of him.

"That right there is your problem Natsu, you don't want to talk about things that need to be talked about. You would feel so much better if you allowed someone else to take some of the weight that you carry on your shoulders." She stated, watching closely as his body tensed. She knew that he would never harm her, and trusted him fully.

"I said no Lisanna." He stated, and she stepped forward.

"I say otherwise Natsu. Please, let me in and let me help you. I will listen without judging, just please, tell me what happened and what is wron...gh!" She gasped slightly as he suddenly pulled her forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. At first she started to struggle, but then found herself giving off a sigh of pleasure as he molded his lips to hers and brought one hand up to massage the back of her neck while moving her head into a position where he could deepen the kiss. When he stepped back, she was still dazed and merely watched him for a second as passion danced in his eyes before he turned away.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to burden you with something that was my fault." He muttered, causing her to blink in confusion. Only to tense as he suddenly started to run away from her and toward his cottage. She thought about following after him, but decided against it as she pressed her fingertips to her lips. Following him right now to lead to things that neither of them were prepared for just yet, not to mention, she had to try and figure out why he had just kissed her. Was it just to throw her off track with her questions? Or was he trying to tell her something? Giving a sigh, she gave one final look at the way he had went and then turned to head back to the guild. Maybe one of the others could help her figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

To Comfort a Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2

Lisanna strolled through the woods, walking the familiar path toward Natsu's small cottage. She knew that he would be home alone since Happy had gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla, and was hoping that she could apologize for amusing him during their walk, and then try to get him to talk to her. It was bothering her to see his expression like it was. It was filled with hurt, and he just seemed completely miserable.

She had brought her worries to the attentions to the other women, and had listened to whatever advice they had given her. Mira had said that he was probably just bummed about all the change that was about to happen. Bringing everyone's attention to the fact that he didn't like change, and with the two guild combining and the whole new guild, he was probably just pouting over it. She had also went on to just let him sulk until the first rumble broke out and he'd be his usual self.

Erza had said that she didn't think it was that. She hadn't explained anymore, but Lisanna had been confused when the red headed woman had given her a pointed look. Almost as if she had been trying to tell her something without words.

Lucy had admitted that she had noticed his attitude as well. Even saying that she had brought Sting's attention to it as well, since she was worried that it had something to do with what happened with Merida. That had made Lisanna more worried about the Flame Dragon Slayer, and hoped that he still wasn't thinking that he was some how at fault. Lucy had went on to say that Sting had tried to talk to Natsu, but for once in his life, Natsu merely just tuned him out and didn't say anything. Even when Sting tried to goad him into a fight.

Everyone had went silent after that, and Lisanna knew that something wasn't right with him. Natsu never backed down from a challenge, especially not when it was Sting. Levy had spoke up then, and even admitted that Gajeel had asked him to spar a few days ago, and Natsu had just ignored him like he hadn't even heard him. With every word out of the other women's mouths, she had just become more and more worried. Especially since they weren't really giving her anything to work on, but by the time she had left the hot springs, she knew that she was going to his place. Even though it was terrible late, but she just couldn't let him deal with whatever was bothering him alone.

She knew that if anything was bothering her like this, he'd keep hounding her until she confined in him. So, she would do the same! She glanced up and walked a few more steps when a sudden sound of someone falling behind her caused her to turn in surprise. She had to blink for a moment to realize what she was seeing, and realized that two young men, who were apparently drunk, were staring up at her.

"Um...can I help you two with something?" She asked, not being able to help herself that their appearance was something out of an old cheesy movie. Both had their hair slicked back, wore dark denim and leather, and were-what they thought-giving her a sneer, although they looked more like they were having bad gas or something.

"Yea' you can..." One man slurred, stumbling toward her with surprising agility and grabbed her arm. Her natural instincts kicked in, causing her to jerk out of his hold and back away a few steps, but gasped when strong arms crushed around her and the breath of a drunkard assaulted her nose.

"You can help *hic* us with a couple things.." The other slurred at her ear, causing her to tense when his tongue suddenly moved along the shell. She gave a yell, and started to struggle. She hadn't thought that they would be this strong and capable with how drunk they look.

"No use fightin' doll...we both know..*hic* drunk magic." The man in front of her stated, and she stilled as she recalled back to the Grand Magic Games. The contestant that had fought against her brother-Bacchus was his name she recalled-had this ability.

"Let go of me! I have no interest in either of you!" She shouted, trying to twist out of the man's grasp, and screamed when the one in front of her suddenly grabbed her breast in a tight hand.

"Sorry doll..You might not have any interest in us *hic* but we have some interest in you." He growled, his face leaning closer to her face. She twisted with all she had, hating how she couldn't change since the second man had such a tight hold on her.

"Let go of her!" The shout caused her eyes to snap open and watched as the man about to kiss her went flying side ways as a fist slammed into his jaw. She followed the fist in front of her, up the muscular arm, and blinked when she saw Natsu glaring at the man who was now laying flat down on the grown before his glare turned to the man over her shoulder.

"Release her. Now." He growled, his eyes flashing as the man tightened his hold instead of releasing it.

"Careful there flame boy. Don't want nothing bad happenin' to her, do ya?" He asked, jerking her to his side as he pulled out a wicked looking blade. She gave a small whimper as the blade was pressed to the side of her neck, and heard Natsu's growl as flames enveloped both hands.

"Anything you do to her, I'll do to you ten times worse." He hissed out, and she felt the man tense beside her. Glancing up at him, she saw that his eyes had widened at the threat, and she could feel him trembling slightly.

"To hell with that." He muttered, shoving her to the side. She squeaked at the sudden shove, and gave a small grunt of pain as she landed in a small creek that wove along the path. She watched as Natsu launched at the man, knocking him to the side, knocking him out like he had the first man. Then she gave a small meek smile as he walked back toward her and offered her a hand.

"Sorry about the trouble." She stated, as her small hand slid into his larger one. She gave a squeak of surprise when he jerked her up, and then swung her into his arms in one fluid movement before continuing down the path toward his cottage. She looked up to see that his face looked troubled, and bit her bottom lip as he remained quiet.

"Natsu." She started, but was stopped when he pressed another kiss to her lips, much like the one he had given her that morning. She was left breathless when he pulled away, and she looked up at him in a daze as he kept his head lowered, but kept a firm hold on her.

"I was so frightened." He whispered, causing her to blink and tilt her head to the side. When he said nothing more, she raised her hand and traced the side of his face, feeling him tense slightly before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to her wrist.

"You need to go take a shower once we get inside. I'll find something for you to wear." He whispered, moving his head back and she looked forward in surprise to see that they had reached his cottage. She smiled as she saw that it was just like she had remembered it, and had no doubt in her mind that it would be messy inside just like always.

"You know, I can walk." She stated, blinking when both his hands tightened briefly before he shook his head.

"Not going to risk it." He whispered, causing her to blink and tilt her head to the side again, but merely remained quiet in his grip as he nudged the door open and then shut it, all with his foot. She looked around, but blinked when instead of messy floors and piled dishes, she instead found herself in a spotless hut. Now she knew for sure that something was wrong with him if he actually willingly cleaned his house.

"Go ahead and take a shower, I'll leave some clothes inside before you get out." He whispered, his body finally relaxing as he allowed her feet to slip to the floor and nudged her toward the bathroom in his room. She walked in, shut the door without locking it, started the water, and then quickly stripped before stepping under the spray.

She hadn't realized until then that she had been shivering, and sighed as the warm water quickly erased the chill from her skin as she allowed it to spray over her. She ran her hands over her skin, mostly allowing it to rinse away the creek water and the muddy scent. Then stuck her head under the spray and ran her finger through the silver strands to make sure that no mud had gotten into her hair. A knock caused her to jerk up slightly, and watched through the shower door as Natsu's outline eased in, placed something on the sink, and then eased back out. She gave a small smile and shook her head, remembering that one time he would have tried to sneak a peek, and wished more than anything to have him back to that personality.

After another moment, she finished rinsing off, turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. Smiling as she saw, not only clothes, but a toothbrush as well. It looked like she would be spending the night, and figured that he had already called Mira and Elfman to tell them as much. She dried off the best she could, ran a comb that she had found through her hair, and then put on the large clothes before brushing her teeth. Smiling as she had to fight the sleeves on his shirt so they would stay out of her way. It appeared that he thought she would be cold since he had found an old sweater of his, as well as a pair of old joggers that were still to large on her, even with the drawstrings as tight as they were.

Knowing that she was looking as good as she was going to get, she moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Smiling when she saw that he was reclined across the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Moving quietly, she eased onto the bed, and leaned her head over his, watching as he blinked and seemed to recall that she was there.

"Lisanna." He whispered, causing her to smile and lean back as he finally sat up and turned to face her. His hand going to her hair, hesitated a moment, and then his fingers slid through some of the short strands. She smiled at him when she felt slight heat caressing her scalp, and knew that he was using his magic to dry her hair. She stayed still as he carefully moved his fingers through her short strands, while at the same time occasionally scraping his nails lightly against her head in a small massage.

"Keep that up Natsu, and I'll go to sleep." She muttered, smiling at him when a small smile pulled at his lips, but she saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Once she felt that her hair was dry, and that he was merely giving her a scalp massage, she pulled away slightly and stared into his deep, troubled onyx eyes.

"Natsu. Please, tell me what is wrong. I want to help." She whispered, watching as his defenses raised and he quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He whispered, and she shifted closer, sliding her hand into his and smiled when he squeezed lightly.

"You know better than to argue with me, Natsu. You even stated yourself, you've never been able to win." She whispered, tightening her hold on his hand when he gave a sigh and looked at her. His eyes filled with pain, and blinked when he quickly leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. A shiver shot through her as his tongue swept into her mouth, carefully sweeping over her teeth, tracing over the roof of her mouth, and then tangled with hers. Her breath left her with the heat and passion of the kiss, and whimpered when he nipped her bottom lip, before swiping it soothingly with his tongue. When he pulled away, they were both panting and she was in a haze of confusion. This was the third time he had kissed her, and the third time that he had left her in such a daze. Honestly, it was starting to drive her crazy.

She felt the bed dipped, and blinked as she saw that he was about to run away again. Moving quickly, she grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and latched on tightly. Watching as he tensed, but didn't pull away. Instead, he slowly turned to face her and gave a sigh. She knew that he was through running, but still didn't release him until he was sitting on the bed beside her again. They sat in quiet, her staring at him while he stared at the bed sheets. Finally he gave one last sigh and leaned against the headboard as if all his strength finally left him.

"So many times fear has gripped me, or paralyzed me, because of you." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

To Comfort a Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3

Natsu knew that hadn't been what Lisanna had been expecting him to say. But, he hadn't known how to say it any other way. It was the truth, and she was the one that wanted to know about it. He couldn't count how many times he had frozen in battle, and suddenly thought about what kind of danger she was in. Or if this was going to be the end, and he wouldn't even be able to tell her good-bye.

"What...What do you mean by that?" She asked, and he peeked over at her, taking in her stunned look. At least she didn't look mad, that was a good sign to him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the backboard.

"There have been times in battles, when I thought that this would be it, and the first person to pop into my mind would be you, Lisanna. I would realize that if I lost, I would never see you again, hear your laugh or voice again, and that I would never smell your soothing scent. It would frighten me that I would never experience that again. Then, I was truly frightened when you disappeared to Edolas." He stated, peeking at her again to see a shocked look on her face at the mention of that.

"Why were you frightened then?" She asked, and he swallowed and turned his head away.

"Because my fear became true. I wasn't able to sense you or anything. I had lost you. The dreams I had, they tormented me, and all I could do was wake up and try to forget them. It always ended the same, I couldn't save you, and usually ended up crying at your...grave." He inhaled before shifting again and bit his bottom lip as he thought about his most recent fright dealing with her.

"Is all of this why you haven't been yourself lately?" She asked, and he gave a shake of his head. Those he had already got over when she had returned from Edolas with them, and he told her as much. Silence fell between them again, and he gave another sigh as he looked at her.

"The way that woman captured me, and used me to hurt Lucy, was because she was able to trick me into thinking you were getting hurt. That man, Tyrin, had transformed into you and with his and a few buddies acting, I truly thought you were in trouble. All my fears came rushing back, and I rushed in blindly. I didn't take the time to catch your scent. All I was focused on was that it sounded like you, and looked like you. Next thing I knew, he was transforming into someone else, I blacked out and then awoke in that cell with my magic being drained." He stated, peeking over to see a look of pain on her face and he looked away before clearing his throat and continuing.

"To keep me docile, that woman kept saying that she had you somewhere else. Occasionally she would show me a lacrima that showed you tied up and looked beaten. I know now that it was all his doing, it was never truly you, but I didn't know then. So, I stayed quiet, I allowed her to do what she wished to me and Happy. Rather it be beating us, or draining our magic down to zero. I didn't want to risk any more harm to you. Then, when Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy appeared with that Tyrin guy, I tried to tell them they had to find you as well. But, I was to weak and when they mentioned only getting me, I couldn't understand why they weren't concerned for you as well. Then, I paid attention to what they were saying. That they were never after me or you, but they were after Lucy." He stated, and looked over at her when she sniffed slightly. He rose his hand on instinct and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes, before pulling her closer.

"I listened as they talked, and came to realize that I had been tricked. When I sensed Sting above me, I was about to ask why he was there, but sensed his worry about Lucy being alone without him there, and realized what they were to each other. So, I told him to go and then asked the others why it had taken them so long to get me and Happy. When the Tyrin guy spoke up and told me everything that he had done, I snapped. Somehow, I found extra strength and attacked him. While it may seemed that I attacked him because he did all those terrible things to Lucy, while looking like me none the less, my thoughts were on you. I easily saw him doing all that stuff to you, and felt sick to my stomach. I figured that Lucy would fear me for a while, but she didn't. She acted as if nothing had ever happened between us, and at first, I was thankful. Then I realized, I deserve her anger and her fear." He stated, looking down when she looked up at him.

"The entire time I was in that cell, I didn't think of anyone being harmed like I should have. She even told me that she was getting revenge on someone, but I didn't even care, so long as she left you alone. Not once did I think of the pain the person she was after might have felt, and when I finally found out that it was Lucy, I was both angered...and relieved. Angered because she had the nerve to hurt a dear friend, but relieved because it wasn't you." He ended with a crack in his voice. What kind of guild mate was he? His thoughts only on her, and he knew better than to put it as an excuse because of what she was to him.

"Natsu. Lucy wouldn't hold this against you, and you know it. You do not deserve her anger or fear. You were doing what you thought right. If anything it is us that deserve your anger because not one of us realized that it wasn't you." Lisanna cried and he hugged her tightly against him. He wasn't sure how either of them were going to comfort the other, but he was more than willing to hold her, just as she felt willing enough to hold him.

"One last thing. When I attacked Tyrin, and beat him to a pulp, he muttered something that frightened me the most." He whispered, looking down at her, and prayed that he didn't see fear in her eyes once he said this.

"He said, that he was glad that he at least got one thing right about me. My anger. I froze at that point, and in truth I think it was the only thing that stopped me from completely destroying him. I thought, what if he is right? What if, I was the monster that he acted like in my body? What if, I claimed my mate, and became just like that?" He whispered, watching as she blinked at him before pulling away. He felt a chill wash over at him at her unreadable expression and waited as she looked at him.

"Natsu Dragneel. I know that you did not just say that about yourself." She whispered, causing him to blink and stare at her in shock.

"You are not that kind of person, Natsu. I've known you for a long time, and I know that you would never harm anyone that meant a great deal to you. So never, _ever_, let me hear you something like that again." She whispered, and he heard the finality in her voice and found himself pulling her close and holding her in a tight hold. She trusted him, she truly trusted him and he was thankful for that.

"So, you're saying, that if I decided to claim my mate. You trust that I would never harm her." He asked, feeling her nod against his shoulder and knew he was taking a risk with his next question. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her with worried eyes and swallowed.

"So, you are saying that you would trust me with your body, heart, and soul?" He asked, watching as she blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding overcame her.

"N..Natsu? I'm...your...?" She stuttered, and he gave a nod as he watched her closely. He blinked when a blush overcame her and slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm not asking for you to jump right in, Lisanna. I'm more than willing to court you any way you like. I don't care if I have to date you for all the years we have left. I...just don't want you to hate me, nor do I want you to fear me." He whispered, watching as her blush started to fade as she stared at him.

When she smiled at him, he thought his heart had stopped and could only stare as she leaned forward and brought their lips together.

"I trust you Natsu. Also, I would kinda like to take this a little slower than Lucy and Sting. I am willing to allow you to mark me as yours, but not for the full claiming...just yet." She muttered, and he smiled at the blush that was across her cheeks. He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips, making sure to pour all his emotions that he felt into the kiss, and knew that she felt them when she shivered and pressed closer to him.

He moved his head away from her lips, traced her jaws, slid down her neck, and then suckled gently at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. He suckled until he knew that the area was bruised and slightly numb for a moment, while his hands began to trace her body. Hoping to get her body to relax enough so she wouldn't feel the pain from his marking.

"Natsu." She moaned softly, and he gave a soft growled as he massage her lower back and nibbled along her neck. Loving how she seemed to come alive beneath his from those few simple actions, and couldn't hold back the chuckle when she shifted closer and tried to capture his lips again. He gave into her wish, making sure to do all he could to leave her in a daze with just the kiss alone, and then moved back to the area he was going to mark. Lavishing with it a bit more attention, and sensed how her body was against him and knew it was now or never.

Murmuring a soft apology against her skin, he allowed his fangs to pierce the soft flesh. He held her tight as she gasped lightly and tightened her hold on his shoulders before relaxing as he softly kissed and licked at the bleeding wound. He pulled back and stared at his mark, feeling a calmness finally sweep over him and purred lightly as he nuzzled the mark. Smirking when she whimpered as he touched the sensitive area.

"Mine." He murmured, looking up at her and felt his heart swell at the loving look she was giving him.

"And you're mine." She whispered, pressing a small kiss to his lips. When she pulled back he knew that he was officially wrapped around her little finger, and that he would do anything she would say. He hummed softly when she rested her head against his chest with a tired sigh and nuzzled close to him.

"Can we talk more in the morning?" She asked, and he gave a soft nod before turning so they were both laying on the bed, and wrapped around her. His nose close enough to make sure that he caught her soothing scent with each intake. He nuzzled closer to her, wrapping her safely in his arms, and soon followed her into a restful sleep. Knowing that whatever may come later, he would be able to deal with it now.


End file.
